


Athelas [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Incest, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sharp and bitter edge crept into the words, a reminder that not all was well: that Thor still had a brother, but not a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athelas [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Athelas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240043) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Download:**  
[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/athelas) | 108.9 MB | 01:59:26  
[M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/athelas-audiobook) | 56.5 MB | 1:59:27


End file.
